El primero
by Yunmoon
Summary: -¡Por favor, enséñame a bailar!-. No sabe lo que dice y tal vez va a lastimarlo. Pero la suavidad que lo constituye, el carisma y la amabilidad. Es como una abeja tras la miel y realmente siente que esto puede llegar muy lejos.


**El primero**

 **::**

 **.**

* * *

.

Acto I – Yuri hace un trato.

No importaba lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir, Yuri lo tenía muy claro.

Esto es lo que sabe hacer mejor que nada… mejor que nadie. Necesita practicar más, mostrar más, necesitaba demostrar que la corona de hielo puede quedar en su cabeza, necesita demostrar eso y mucho más. Necesita demostrar que su grandeza era inminente.

-¡YURI! No puedes seguir ignorando lo que te digo-. Yakov suelta un suspiro mientras lo mira con represaría. –Los saltos no están hechos para esta rutina, ¡No estás listo para hacer esos saltos!-.

-¡Lo he hecho perfecto!-.

Yakov aprieta los dientes y el enfado es inminente, al igual que los gritos. -¡Eso no significa que estés listo para esos saltos! ¡Estás en crecimiento! ¡Yuri!-.

No importa lo que diga, los saltos son perfectos, nadie en la división junior sabe hacer cuadras y Yuri va a defender su posición. -¡Lo hice perfecto! ¡Ese salto fue…!-.

-Deberías felicitarlo más, Yakov. Él también me regañaba a mí todo el tiempo-.

Yuri se detiene entonces, gira el rostro y un suave sonrojo cubre su rostro. Frente a ellos está Victor Nikiforov, ese hombre es el actual Rey de Hielo, considerado el mejor patinador del mundo, una leyenda viviente; el trono del Rey del Hielo es inalcanzable para cualquier, menos para él. Yakov parece molesto ante la interrupción, pero Yuri está curioso, el deseo de saber más de ese hombre, quería saberlo todo.

-Sin duda podrás ganar sin la necesidad de esos saltos-. Suelta casualmente Victor, no parece mentir y Yuri siente el orgullo subirle a la cabeza.

Una idea cruza su mente entonces. -Si gano el Grand Prix sin los saltos, ¿Me harás una rutina para mi debut en sénior?-.

Victor le dirige una mirada cubierta de sorpresa, luego una sonrisa satisfecha. –De acuerdo-.

Tomándose las manos cierran el acuerdo. Una promesa que Yuri hará que se haga realidad.

Yuri gana ese año La Final del Grand Prix Junior, de hecho, gana tres en total.

.

Acto II –Yuri no sabe transmitir sentimientos en la pista.

El equipo ruso se fue con dos grandes primeros lugares. La quinta medalla de oro de Victor por el Final del Grand Prix y la tercera medalla para Yuri por la Final del Grand Prix Junior. No es extraño, realmente nadie podía competir con él, su rutina fue completamente perfecta y aunque no hizo saltos de más de doble giros obtuvo las mejores calificaciones y el oro había caído a su cuello.

Yakov gruñe algo sobre una secuencia de pasos que ignora olímpicamente, entonces es el turno de Victor de lanzar una crítica y tiene que ver con la secuencia de pasos y algo que nunca había escuchado hasta ese momento y provoca que su atención sea robada.

-Cuando patinas… además de la increíble arrogancia, no hay nada más, Yuri necesitas transmitir sentimientos a tu audiencia o van a dejarte-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

No es algo que Yakov entienda del todo por ello cierra la boca y deja al mejor hablar, Victor sonríe cálidamente mientras le amonesta suavemente, como si fuera un niño.

-Cuando haces arte, además de mostrar tu destreza, se debe mostrar sentimientos. El arte se trata de transmitir algo más que arrogancia. Si tu audiencia sigue viendo tus interpretaciones de esa manera simplemente terminaras de aburrirlos o fastidiarlos… Si los pierdes a ellos no tendrás nada-.

La declaración lo aturde, ¿sentimientos? ¿De qué rayos habla? Su patinaje es más que perfecto, es maravilloso, eso debería ser…

-Lamento aceptar que él tiene razón-. Victor parece ofendido, pero Yakov es serio e ignora sus payasadas. –Tu patinaje es arrogante, ahora es algo bueno, eres joven y la gente disfruta de esa arrogancia, más adelante eso sólo demostrara que no estás listo para continuar con esto-.

Aún, incrédulo, mira a ambos, buscando una solución en sus rostros. Victor sonríe amable y coloca una mano suave sobre su cabeza. Yuri odiaba que lo trate como un niño, se siente tonto, pero sabe que Victor es el mejor en lo que hace, por lo menos ahora que él apenas debutará en la categoría de Sénior. Yakov también mira expectante al patinador mayor.

Victor sigue caminando, todos saliendo del lugar rumbo a su hotel ahora que todo ha terminado. –Ciertamente tuve algunos problemas en mi interpretación, sentía que no estaba transmitiendo lo que quería y todo se estaba volviendo en algo vulgar y cotidiano-. La palabra "vulgar" sale en un fuerte acento ruso, demarcando su inconformidad. –No podía entender lo que estaba saliendo mal, estaba pensando en dejarlo así. Entonces me encontré con un cartel en la calle, el Bolshoi Ballet estaría haciendo presentaciones por todo el mes en el Teatro de San Petersburgo…, entonces…-. Victor no los mira en algún momento, su dialogo imposible de interrumpir, algo imperturbable lo rodea en ese momento. –Obtuve lo que necesitaba y…, ciertamente creo que mejoraron muchas otras cosas que no había notado-.

Yakov le cede la palabra al igual que parece comprender lo que dice, Yuri apenas tiene algo de lo dicho, esto es nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir; -. Victor voltea y le sonríe juguetón, como lo es normalmente. –Una vez volvamos a San Petersburgo te llevaré a ver un poco de ballet clásico, los movimientos tienen mucho que ver con el patinaje artístico-.

Yakov parece estar al punto de las lágrimas. –Muy bien Victor, parece que has crecido-.

Victor sonríe, esta sonrisa no es juguetona o divertida, es la sonrisa de la comprensión.

Yuri decide que quiere ir ahí.

.

Acto III –Yuri tiene dolor de estómago.

Deciden ir al teatro el jueves en la noche, dos días después de volver a San Petersburgo, irán los tres y la obra es a las siete, es la penúltima obra y Victor insistió en que fuera ese día. Yuri no se queja ni Yakov, hacen su voluntad. El jueves en la noche Yuri se prepara, está un poco ansioso, es su primera vez en el teatro y Victor y su excitación provocan que no pueda sentirse más impaciente.

Victor lo recoge en su auto para llegar al Teatro. Yakov se encuentra ya ahí con las entradas, al parecer tuvo contactos y consiguió buenos lugares.

Los lugares son excelentes y Victor alaga a Yakov como nunca lo había hecho. Pasa una larga media hora esperando que esa mierda inicie, la obra presentada es El lago de los Cisnes, realmente está ansioso y no tiene idea.

Realmente no tiene ni idea.

Las bailarinas todas son flacas y estiradas, sus movimientos agraciados no compensan su desagradable visión y no comprende cómo les pueden gustar, sabe que este tipo de apreciación tiene que ver con su pubertad y su tonta juventud, pero igualmente no puede evitar creer que Mila es mucho mejor. Entonces sale él.

Es un chico delgado y a la vez redondo, tiene algo que no permite apartar la mirada (y no tiene que ver con sus ajustadas mallas), entonces lo comprende. Es su mirada, hace juego con sus movimientos y Yuri siente calor y frío en los momentos de angustia y diversión, en los momentos indicados puede sentir lo que debe sentir; y todo es por ese chico y sus movimientos, sus expresiones. Todo en su conjunto le llena y se siente avergonzado.

Victor tiene razón, su patinar es arrogante…, también entiende que Victor es increíblemente educado. Su patinar no sólo es arrogante, es vacio.

El último acto es sencillamente espectacular y cuando sus ojos se fijan en ese bailarín siente un aleteo dentro de él, es un dolor que nunca había sentido.

Yuri decide que es dolor de estómago.

.

Acto IV –No es coincidencia.

La obra termina y Victor se levanta y aplaude con entusiasmo, no lo entiende, él ya vio esta obra. Yuri lo hace porque ese bailarín fue espectacular. Yakov dice tener una cita y se va despidiéndose de ambos, Yuri quería irse con él, pero recuerda que Victor fue quien lo trajo ahí y Victor no parece querer irse en ese momento.

Hablan de la obra, de nada en particular, Yuri quiere hablar de ese bailarín; pero Victor no lo menciona y se siente tonto de mencionarlo. Cuando el teatro ya está casi despejado Victor se levanta y en vez de dirigirse a la salida se dirige a otro lugar.

-Lilia Baranovskaya, parte de la dirección, dijo que hoy podía conocerlo, así que iremos rápido y luego nos marcharemos, lo prometo-.

Victor lleva un ramo de rosas rosas y en el centro de esta se esconde tímidamente una rosa azul profundo, eléctrico. Se imagina que existe alguna bailarina que ha conquistado el estúpido corazón de Victor y la idea le repugna. Conoce sobre la personalidad de playboy de Victor y la de lo mismo, ciertamente no es asunto suyo. Es en ese momento que nota donde se encuentran, son los camerinos y eso lo vuelve ansioso, ¿podrá conocer a ese chico? Son detenidos por una mujer, es mayor y su maquillaje es muy cuidado, su cabello bien peinado estira la piel de su cara y tiene una mirada agria.

-Victor-. Ruge ella, Victor le sonríe.

-¡Lilia!-. Le besa ambas mejillas. -¿Dónde está?-.

Ella mira un pasillo. –Su camerino está por esa dirección-. Victor se encamina, ella lo detiene del brazo. –Quince minutos, mañana tenemos un último ensayo para la última función de esta obra. Ni un minuto más-.

Victor parece un poco decepcionado, pero acepta obediente. –Vamos Yuri-.

Ella lo mira y lo analiza, entonces lo deja ir sin añadir nada. Su camino es corto hasta una puerta, esta tiene algo escrito que está en japonés, no le toma importancia, Victor toca la puerta ansioso y esta se abre a los pocos segundos.

Del otro lado está ese chico y Victor no se contiene.

-¿Sí?-.

Victor sonríe ansioso y extiende las flores, parece un tonto. -¡Yuuri! ¡Tu actuación fue absolutamente hermosa!-.

Habla en inglés y su acento es perfecto, así que su nombre es Yuuri…, es mucho más hermoso de cerca que de lejos. Tiene ojos grandes y dulces, su rostro es increíblemente adorable y su cuerpo parece suave, es como una mujer y no sabe cómo interpretar esos pensamientos. Yuuri recibe las flores y parece confundido mientras Victor lo abraza empujándolo adentro, Yuri los sigue y el dolor de estómago está ahí.

Yuuri se sonroja furiosamente al ser abrazado y su nerviosismo se palpa en el aire y aún así sonríe maravilloso. Algo dentro de Yuri se aprieta y esto ya no parece dolor de estómago.

-Uhm…, g-gracias-.

Su inglés es burdo, aún se encuentra dentro de los brazos de Victor y Yuri ya lo quiere lejos de ahí.

Victor se aleja por fin, ambos ya dentro del camerino, no lo suelta, su sonrisa es estúpida. –Esta es la quinta vez que te veo y cada vez que vengo siento que lo haces mejor y mejor-.

-Uhm… g-gracias… Muchas gracias, eh…-.

Victor sonríe más, da asco verlo brillar de tal manera. –Soy Victor Nikiforov, puedes considerarme un admirador, porque realmente te admiro-.

Victor es tan vergonzoso, Yuuri se sonroja y Yuri lo hace por pena ajena. –Yo soy…-.

-Yuuri Katsuki, te han presentado…, de hecho…-. En ese momento Victor se aparta por fin y lo deja a la vista. –Este chico de aquí se llama igual que tú, Yuri-.

Sus ojos lo miran y Yuri siente más dolor, un agolpamiento en el pecho. –Oh, mucho gusto, Yuri-.

Desvía la mirada. –Ah…-.

Victor suelta una risa tonta. –No es muy hablador…, aunque él está de acuerdo sobre tu actuación-.

No se puede quejar, eso es verdad, pese a ello se da cuenta que Victor se aprovechó de la situación. No fue coincidencia querer ir el jueves.

Pese a ello, de nuevo, no puede quejarse.

.

Acto V –Está hecho de miel.

No vuelve a saber de Yuuri por un tiempo, no tiene escusa para verlo, pero algo dentro de él le dice que Victor lo ha visto y ha sido más de una vez.

Por casualidad encuentra un artículo de Yuuri Katsuki en una revista de Mila. Es japonés, nació en Hasetsu y su familia tiene un Onsen (baños termales). Tiene apenas 21 años, es más joven que Victor por seis años y más grande que él por seis años. La coincidencia le hace sentir tonto, pero no le hace mayor caso. Las fotos no le hacen justicia, Yuuri es mucho más adorable frente a frente, como el perro de Victor, Makkachin.

Fue descubierto por Lilia Baranovskaya en una pequeña sala de ballet perteneciente a Minako Okukawa, una bailarina de ballet reconocida internacionalmente. Yuuri fue entrenado por ella hasta que a la edad de 10 años Lilia lo encontró y lo llevó a Rusia por cuatro años, volvió a Japón a terminar sus estudios elementales para viajar a Manhattan a estudiar, una vez concluido sus estudios había vuelto a manos de Lilia con quien había debutado con la obra el Cascanueces.

De acuerdo a la revista, el idioma era una barrera, pese al tiempo en Rusia, el japonés había demostrado que era un idioma difícil de dominar, pese a ello, Yuuri rompió esa barrera con su maravilloso talento. Su primera presentación en el teatro de San Petersburgo fue el inicio de una gran carrera, con apenas 21 años era considerado de los mejores bailarines a nivel mundial.

Algo así como Victor en patinaje.

No es que desee ver a Yuuri, sólo le intriga su secuencia de pasos y la belleza de sus movimiento, tiene algo que sabe necesita y la idea tonta le hace sentir muy idiota.

Pese a ello cuando por fin se lo encuentra se da cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba porque llegara ese momento. Yuuri está caminando por las calles de San Petersburgo como si la vida fuera dulce y hermosa, una sonrisa se posa en sus labios y un sonrojo, probablemente por el frío, cubre su nariz y mejillas. Va en jeans y una gruesa chamarra azul oscuro lo protege del frío, unos lentes de marco azul grueso le cubren los ojos y aun así Yuri es capaz de ver la miel de su mirada.

Sus ojos son chocolate líquido, delicioso chocolate líquido y Yuri siente la baba en su barbilla cuando esos ojos se dirigen a él y lo mira en reconocimiento, la curvatura de su boca se eleva y es azúcar en sus entrañas.

Yuuri se acerca y no puede moverse.

-¿Eres Yuri, cierto?-.

Su ruso es suave, no tiene el acento fuerte de un nativo. Y la suavidad de su voz le gusta. El dolor de estómago vuelve y no puede entenderlo; se limpia la baba de la barbilla y asiente con la cabeza, de repente se siente demasiado tímido. Su primer encuentro no fue algo que buscara y Victor estuvo ahí para ser el intermediario. Con su atención total nota que Yuuri es increíblemente suave y amable, su delicadeza le hace agradable y cautivador. Es como admirar a una cosa preciosa y Yuri nunca ha sabido hacer eso. El destruye, no protege.

Y le da miedo destruir algo que está hecho de miel.

-Gracias por lo de la última vez, no pude decírtelo-.

Su ruso sigue siendo suave y no debería ser así, el ruso es fuerte, tiende a destacar y llega a ser grosero para los extranjeros; su acento suave le desconcierta.

-Cuando hablas… eres suave-.

La cara del otro enrojece furiosamente y Yuri casi se arrepiente por lo dicho, casi, la imagen es demasiado dulce como para a lamentarse verla.

-Ah… verás… me cuesta mucho imitar el acento… y… si te es desagradable entonces yo…-.

-No, te queda bien-.

Por un momento parece no entender, entonces sonríe, y la miel se derrama.

Es demasiado dulce.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, Yuri-.

No es amable, Yuri solo es bueno para destruir, no para proteger. No puede ser Yakov que, a su manera, intentar ser un buen entrenador y un padre, no puede ser Mila quien intenta ser como una hermana mayor o Victor quien intenta ser cercano y un ejemplo.

No puede.

Nota que Yuuri está muy tímido, el ligero paso que da para retroceder es una advertencia de su retirada y la idea de no verlo de nuevo…, le frustra y le irrita a partes iguales.

-Bueno, entonces yo…-.

-¡Espera!-.

Sostiene su mano, es cálida y suave, es más pequeña que la de Victor, no es tan fina como la de Mila, pero le gusta más que la de cualquiera. Yuuri lo mira con sorpresa.

-¡Por favor, enséñame a bailar!-.

No sabe lo que dice y tal vez va a lastimarlo.

Pero la suavidad que lo constituye, el carisma y la amabilidad. Es como una abeja tras la miel y realmente siente que esto puede llegar muy lejos.

.

Acto VI –La pasión.

Le cuesta mucho convencerlo, Yuuri le recomienda personas, inclusive dice que puede mencionarle algo a Lilia, pero no quiere a nadie más que a Yuuri. Al final acepta y lo invita a su casa dentro de una semana, intercambian número y correos. Yuuri le envía la dirección y le dice que su siguiente descanso es en martes, no tiene otro día y Yuri debe acomodar todo su itinerario para tener el martes totalmente libre.

No es lo que esperaba.

La casa de Yuuri es un departamento en un cuarto piso de un bloque de departamentos, muchos otros bailarines están ahí porque en la planta baja y el primer piso hay pequeñas salas individuales para practicar ballet, cuando llega al departamento de Yuuri Victor está ahí y la situación lo molesta.

-¡Yuri!-. Grita emocionado el rubio, está sentado en el sofá y parece demasiado cómodo para su gusto. –Me contó Yuuri que le pediste que te enseñara a bailar. Estás tomando muy enserio el patinaje si notaste lo que te hacía falta-.

Quiere irse. –Si estás ocupado…-.

Yuuri niega velozmente. –Me he encontrado a Victor cerca de aquí, le hablé de nosotros y él insistió tanto en verte…, lo siento Yuri-.

Victor se levanta y se posa al lado de Yuuri. –Prometo no interferir-.

Ya interfiere, su simple presencia ahí le molesta. Pese a ello acepta a regañadientes y los tres se disponen a ocupar alguna sala de ballet vacía.

Yuri le hace algunas pruebas y parece fascinado al descubrir su elasticidad.

-Pocos hombres pueden hacer esto, estoy sorprendido-.

Los estiramientos son doloroso, Yuuri lo ataca sin piedad y le hace llegar a lugares que nunca creyó posibles. Victor cumple su palabra y no molesta, se queda al margen y sólo observa.

Ya ha pasado una hora y Yuuri le ha hecho girar y siempre niega cuando lo hace, le pide repetir y repetir y Yuri se está cansando de eso, finalmente se detiene y muerde las siguientes palabras.

-¡Muéstramelo!-.

Por un momento Yuuri parece sorprendido, entonces sonríe. –Tienes razón, primero debería mostrártelo-.

Entonces la sala parece muy pequeña y caliente.

Yuuri se coloca en posición, sus ojos son suaves de repente y cuando gira no puede alejar los ojos de su figura en movimiento, su cuerpo se mueve como si pidiera atención y atención es lo que tiene. Aunque no hay música está seguro que escucha una melodía mientras Yuri hace giros en el lugar y movimientos que deberían ser demasiado femeninos para ser considerados adecuados para un hombre; pero en alguien que está hecho de miel y es increíblemente suave los movimientos son arte. Algo que hace palpitar su corazón y sentir cosas que nunca creyó posibles experimentar.

Entiende entonces que el patinaje que hace es patinaje artístico. Que sea Yuuri quien le muestre algo tan evidente solo aumenta el dolor de estómago, pero está feliz de entenderlo, feliz y emocionado.

Voltea a mirar a Victor, quiere decirle que lo ha comprendido; pero Victor cumple la petición del cuerpo de Yuuri y no aparta la mirada, sus ojos son azules, muy azules, demasiado azules. Sigue los movimientos de Yuuri con actitud sigilosa y una vez el japonés se detiene Victor parece volver a la realidad. Sonríe y aplaude.

-¡Eso fue maravilloso, Yuuri!-.

La cara de Yuuri está roja por el ejercicio y de repente se sonroja mucho más, es inocente y cálido, es algo que Yuri desconoce. Los ojos de Victor, por otro lado, es algo que conoce muy bien.

Recuerda el dilema de hace dos semanas de Victor, una canción compuesta en dos versiones: Ágape y Eros. Victor pone ambas y al salir Eros y patinar sus ojos son azules eléctricos, como los ojos que Victor le ha dirigido a Yuuri y su suave baile. Mila le pregunta que piensa al patinar Eros y Victor responde que es la pasión que siente al ver a la persona que ama.

La pasión de Victor le enfurece.

.

Acto VII –El deseo de Yuri.

Es su sexta clase y Victor no está ahí para molestar, metido de lleno en su programa libre. Le ha dejado patinar Ágape y le pide a Yuuri le enseñe a patinar algo que, sinceramente, no comprende; pero como es evidente, cuando Yuuri baila Ágape es escandaloso lo bien que lo hace y que los sentimientos correctos sean los que Yuri siente en su corazón.

Está harto de bailar como una princesa de ballet y nota que el propio Yuuri parece un poco frustrado por no poder mostrarle el verdadero trasfondo de ágape. Yuri se detiene entonces y se acerca a Yuuri.

-Nunca me dijiste lo que tendría que pagarte porque me enseñaras a bailar…-.

Yuuri parece sorprendido y niega fuertemente. -¡No tienes que preocuparte! Me gusta enseñarte-.

Agacha la cabeza, ocultando el sonrojo que siente vendrá, se agacha para tomar su botella de agua y agrega al terminar de beber. –Quiero pagártelo de alguna forma-.

-De verdad, no tienes que…-.

-Por favor-.

Insiste porque, aunque el propio Yuri no lo entienda, toda esta enseñanza de ballet le está mostrando más que movimientos y flexibilidad, y no sabe cómo pagar lo que su corazón siente cada vez que ve a Yuuri sonreírle con orgullo, cuando su proximidad es latente en su espalda o cuando la suavidad de sus manos se siente en su piel al tener que acomodarlo en alguna postura. También acepta que se siente tramposo, todo esto no debería suceder, pero sucede y lo disfruta mucho más de lo que alguna vez aceptará.

Los movimientos del japonés de repente son tímidos y el propio Yuri se siente tímido, sus ojos chocolate lo miran con nerviosismo antes de soltar en un inglés suave y cálido. –E-entonces…, enséñame a patinar-.

La idea de enseñarle a patinar le hace vibrar, puede no ser el mejor en ballet, pero el hielo es su medio y mostrarle sus habilidades le llenan de algo desconocido.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

Terminan temprano esta sesión y Yuri lo lleva a una pista de patinaje local, es una pista pequeña, pero no suele estar muy ocupada y es justo lo que necesita para enseñar a Yuuri a patinar. Rentan un par de patines para el japonés y se meten a la pista. Yuuri se muestra como cualquier novato, torpe en su primer paso y en menos de un minuto, sin alguna caída, comienza a moverse con suavidad. Es bueno, va a concedérselo.

-Eres bueno-. Yuuri se sonroja. –Supongo que, después de todo, el ballet sí que te ha ayudado-.

Yuuri sonríe tierno y amable, ama esa sonrisa. –Todo se trata de equilibrio, tonto-.

La forma en que le dice tonto le hace latir el corazón, la forma en que lo mira hace vibrar algo dentro de él que desconoce y por esa misma razón lo ignora, no está para lidiar con sentimientos desconocidos cuando quiere mostrar que es bueno en algo.

Le enseña a moverse por el hielo, a patinar en línea recta a girar a hacer círculos y al finalizar esa sesión de patinaje Yuuri casi puede bailar en la pista, casi, porque aún no sabe controlar la velocidad y los movimientos de las navajas.

Victor vuelve a ir a la siguiente sesión y a la siguiente, y para la siguiente no va y como un acuerdo implícito terminan temprano y se dirigen a la pista de hielo. Yuuri se mueve más seguro en la pista, y entonces está bailando y Yuri no puede dejar de mirarlo, la pista casi está vacía, un par de adolescentes patina sin rumbo y dos niños intentan mantenerse de pie y luego está Yuuri seduciendo en el centro.

Se da cuenta que está bailando algo del lago de los cisnes, lo recuerda perfectamente, sus pasos son gráciles, se mueve con tal devoción que Yuri se queda quieto y sin aliento. Hace un movimiento con su cintura y su cadera que lo congelan y de repente quiere sentirlo entre sus brazos moverse de esa manera, el aliento que expulsa es tembloroso y nota con miedo que está vibrando, las manos le cosquillean y quiere tocarlo.

Es tan duro no acercarse. Duele no tocarlo.

Patina, sin pensarlo, hacia el chico y se detiene a su lado, le sujeta la mano, Yuuri se detiene y lo mira, ojos de chocolate, piel suave como el terciopelo, miel en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Yuri?-.

-V-voy… -. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer? Por un momento no entiende, suelta a Yuuri entonces y frunce el ceño. -¡Vamos a aprender algunos saltos ahora!-.

Y Yuuri salta, cae una vez y le ayuda a levantarse, aprovecha y toca la piel de sus brazos y sus manos, y ya no le importa. Vuelve a caer y lo hace otras cuatro veces, pero no se rinde y eso le satisface demasiado.

El siguiente salto es espléndido, sólo es un simple salchow pero es bello, entonces hace un loop y luego hace un toe loop. Y cada uno es hermoso y no entiende como puede ser tan hermoso si es un salto simple, algo que hasta un niño podría hacer.

Y cuando Yuuri salta y hace un perfecto Axel simple sabe por qué es hermoso. Yuuri, de alguna manera, ha nacido para crear arte en el hielo y el mismo Yuuri lo desconoce; se pregunta si alguien lo notará además de él. Por supuesto, su arte en la pista de ballet es hermoso y asombroso, pero cuando el hielo le rodea es increíblemente bello, es increíblemente precioso, todo su cuerpo crea arte, crea una melodía que rompe su corazón y, a su vez, crea un fuerte deseo de tocarlo.

Yuuri ha nacido para crear arte en el hielo y para despertar el deseo. Por lo menos el suyo.

.

Acto VIII –La verdad.

Yuuri le enseña por dos meses. Dos veces a la semana va a su departamento, de quince clases cinco han sido solos y las demás han sido con Victor. Su décima sexta clase es hoy, pero Yuuri la cancela en la mañana y con el tiempo libre que dispone Yuri decide ir a entrenar a la pista de hielo, sabe que hoy sólo va Victor y Mila, pero Victor se va temprano y al final sólo quedan Mila y él.

-Victor ha estado saliendo mucho… ¡Ni siquiera hemos ido a nuestra salida de cada semana!-.

Ella se queja mientras patina a su lado, Yuri se concentra en Yuuri y su bailar, sus pies se mueven con el recuerdo y de alguna manera siente que su patinaje es mucho más ligero que antes, fluye de su cuerpo como si fuera algo natural y todo es mucho más fácil.

Yakov lo ha felicitado desde el día que conoció a Yuuri, su patinaje ha mejorado y su arrogancia ha cambiado, se esfuerza más por ser el mejor.

La corona de hielo debe caer en su cabeza. Su objetivo es Victor.

Su meta…, aún no lo sabe.

Mila se va a las nueve y Yakov le dice que no se vaya muy tarde. No tiene nada que hacer, sus martes y viernes son para Yuuri y ahora se aburre en su tiempo libre. Sale de la pista alrededor de las diez y lo primero que ve al salir es a Yuuri pegado a la pared.

Lleva una chamarra gruesa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, un gorro gris cubre su cabeza y los lentes de marco azul grueso están ahí. Su cara está muy roja y Yuri se da cuenta que hace mucho frío.

-¿Yuri?-.

El japonés salta y lo mira, entonces sonríe.

-Yuri, me alegra verte, te estaba esperando-.

Parece rígido al caminar y Yuri frunce el ceño.

-¡Debiste entrar! ¡Aquí afuera está helando!-.

Yuuri sonríe con simpatía. –No te preocupes, estoy bien-.

Yuuri mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y saca algo que le ofrece, es un collar negro muy corto, casi al tamaño de su cuello, algo cuelga en él, es una estrella grande color plata, el metal es frío contra su palma, mira a Yuuri.

-Es para ti. Es un obsequio-. Yuri no sabe qué decir, por otro lado el japonés le sonríe suavemente. –Date la vuelta-.

Lo hace sin pensarlo, el collar pasa por su cabeza y Yuuri lo ajusta contra su cuello hasta que la estrella cuelga casi en su garganta.

-Lo sabía, se te ve bien-.

Pese a que el regalo le gusta y todo, la situación le hace temeroso.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-.

Yuuri mira el suelo, entonces eleva la cabeza y parece que va a decirle que va a morir y la idea cierra su garganta y no sabe por qué desea llorar.

-Voy a volver a Japón…, no creo que vaya a volver a Rusia…, he dejado la compañía-.

La declaración le sorprende, pero hay algo que quiere saber en ese momento. -¿Victor lo sabe?-.

Asiente, entonces comprende.

Ellos estuvieron juntos, Yuuri y Victor estuvieron juntos.

Y Yuuri se va.

Lo entiende, la verdad la entiende.

Probablemente este es el primer amor.

El primer amor de Victor.

El primer amor suyo.

Pero se va.

.

Acto IX –La carrera sigue.

Yuuri vuelve a Japón el lunes siguiente. Al parecer tuvo un problema en la compañía de Rusia, un problema con un bailarín y Yuuri aguantó hasta el final de la temporada antes de dejarlo. Eso le cuenta Victor un día en el que se quedan hasta muy tarde. Victor está increíblemente triste, su mirada ya nunca muestra la electricidad de su Eros. Es agotador verlo patinar con los hombros caídos y los ojos rojos, es imposible ignorar las lágrimas invisibles cada a vez que patina su Ágape. De verdad lo odia.

Y sabe las palabras que debe decir, pero también sabe que va a odiarse, pero tiene que hacerlo. Si Victor siendo Victor está actuando de una forma tan lamentable, ¿Cómo estará Yuuri? Dicen que los corazones de los patinadores son frágiles, ¿y los corazones de los bailarines? ¿Y el corazón del delicado, tierno y hecho de miel de Yuuri? Seguro es una capa delgada de hielo, el frágil hielo de un lago a finales de marzo.

Los días siguen y siguen y mientras más tiempo pasa sabe lo que debe hacer.

Lo hace entonces, las nacionales están a un mes y medio de distancia y no debería hacerlo, pero lo hace.

-Vete a Japón, entrénalo… ¡Haz algo!-.

Victor está haciendo un triple axel, encaja todo y al caer pierde un poco el equilibrio y lo mira. Mila está ahí, pero lejos, hablando de algo con Yakov.

-¿Qué?-.

Se odia, enserio que se odia.

-Yuuri quería aprender a patinar, le enseñé un par de veces y él aprendió a hacerlo… él era muy bueno… él logró hacer dobles salchow, toe loop y axel…, lo aprendió a hacer en cinco sesiones de cuatro horas…, tenía mucha resistencia y…-.

Victor lo abraza, como si lo dicho hubiera provocado algo.

De verdad, se detesta.

-Gracias, Yuri-.

No le sorprende saber, el día siguiente, que Victor se ha ido a Japón. Yakov está tan molesto que parece que morderá a alguien, todos se burlan de Victor y su huida.

Una semana más tarde llega una noticia a todo el mundo: Victor Nikiforov ha decidido entrenar a un novato, a un tal Yuuri Katsuki.

.

Acto X –El final

Vuelve a ver a Yuuri en el Grand Prix de Rusia, el Rostelecom de Moscú, un año después de todo lo sucedido.

De hecho lo encuentra por casualidad.

Yuuri está en los casilleros colocándose los patines, se ve concentrado mientras se ajusta el patín izquierdo, quiere acercarse, hablar con él, ver la miel en sus ojos y derretirse con el azúcar que crece en sus entrañas cada vez que lo ve sonreír, se ha privado meses y meses, a ignorado la Grand Prix de China porque la siguiente vez desea verlo en persona, no en una pantalla como un fan cualquiera.

Ha escuchado mucho de él por Mila, dicen que ganó las nacionales en su país ese año y recuerda haberlo visto un par de veces en el campeonato mundial, realmente los evitó todo el tiempo. Es una hazaña el que haya llegado ya al Grand Prix, sabe que quedó en segundo lugar en la copa de China y es uno de los favoritos. Dicen que transmite tantos sentimientos en la pista que cautiva a la audiencia…, aunque no todos sus saltos hayan encajado como deberían.

Yuuri ha cambiado, pero igualmente él mismo lo ha hecho, ya no es aquel chico de 15 años, dio un estirón sorprendente que le dejó con más de 173 centímetros y aún crecerá, Yuuri se ha vuelvo más firme, pero la suavidad de su rostro resplandece, debe recordarse que es un bailarín, que ha cuidado de sí mismo para la audiencia toda su vida.

Y quiere acercarse tanto que es doloroso no hacerlo, realmente se ha privado de él, ha sido un año y miles de minutos, ha sido una eternidad y realmente siente que merece ver su atención en él y sólo en él. Da un paso y luego se retracta.

Victor aparece entonces, está usando un traje y tiene una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Su respiración tiembla y no se mueve.

-Déjame a mí, Yuuri-.

Su voz es increíblemente suave, se hinca frente a Yuuri y le ajusta los patines, aprieta firme; pero es increíblemente suave y cuidadoso, se nota tanto la atención que le tiene que da asco. Este Victor es algo que no conoce, no es ese Victor de San Petersburgo, ese hombre ridículamente despreocupado y olvidadizo, ese hombre confiado y arrogante, alguien como ese Victor no podría mirar a Yuuri como lo hace este Victor. Mira desde su posición a Yuuri y le acaricia el rostro mientras le dirige una sonrisa suave y es entrañable y para este punto siente que está viendo un ritual que no debería ver. Los ojos de este Victor son increíblemente azules y sus movimientos son cuidadosos, como si tocara algo precioso y frágil. Algo amado.

-Lo estás haciendo increíble, eres el mejor, mi Yuuri-.

Se impulsa y lo besa.

Lo besa suave y parece Ágape al tocarlo, pero sus ojos son Eros al abrirlos y verlo. Yuuri se sonroja violentamente, pero no lo aparta, sus dedos se colocan sobre los hombros de Victor con suavidad (con tanta que se pregunta como se siente el corazón de Victot, porque el suyo tiembla) y se inclina para besarlo de regreso, Ágape es Yuuri y Victor se convierte en una contrariedad al querer mostrar un amor como ágape cuando claramente puede ver el amor de eros brillar en sus pupilas. Detiene el beso, y acaricia a Yuuri como si fuera algo precioso. Como si no mereciera estar en su presencia, toma su mano y el toque es frágil, la mano de Yuuri es pequeña entre los dedos largos de Victor, este besa sus nudillos con devoción y agacha la cabeza para Yuuri mientras besa de forma majestuosa su muñeca y Yuuri está ahí, sonrojado furiosamente mientras sus ojos brillan, se ve tan frágil y esplendoroso.

Es algo precioso, es algo maravilloso.

Yuri sale de ahí en el momento que Victor se levanta y comienza a peinar el cabello de Yuuri hacia atrás.

Es su primer amor.

Por eso, verlo feliz, le repugna como le alivia.

Pero todo sigue, este no es el final.

.

* * *

.

Yuuri, en este fic, es más joven que en el anime, es una situación a propósito para hacer esto un poco más ridículo para Yuri.

Me imagino que, si no lo hubiera visto perder de esa manera y luego como un rival, Yuri habría sentido más que esa rivalidad que siente por Yuuri, tal vez inspiración hubiera sido, pero habría sido algo muy romántico porque Yuri apenas es un niño que no conoce mucho sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Este fic también se encuentra en Archive of Our Own bajo el nombre de autor de Misune.


End file.
